


Стойкий мужик

by Grinner_H



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts).



If I told you I couldn't live without you, well, that would be a lie.

I _could_ live without you. I've gotten by just fine for twenty-seven years. 

Thing is, _just fine_ isn't good enough. Not even close. Not when I know what life is like now with you in it. 

Maybe I don't remember much of anything, but I'd like to think I _keep_ the memories that matter. 

Like you on the beach. Your toes in the water. Your arms by your sides. Your head tilted upward and the dark strands of your hair ruffled by the breeze. In such a moment you are perfection silhouetted in waning sunlight. 

Or you on my bed, beneath rumpled sheets and the gentle caress of my hand in your hair. Wearing peace on your face like it's the only expression you know. Fitting against my body like it's where you've always belonged.

The China Cup. I remember a lot of things about that day. The way you saw right through me. You demanding that I had more faith in you. The moment you attempted my signature move in your free skate. 

Here's what I remember most about that day. That you fell… and got back up. You _always_ do.

And in that moment, I have never felt prouder. 

And I remember way back. Back when we began, when you looked me in the eye and said, _"I wanna eat katsudon with you, Viktor."_ I watched the resolve in your eyes, the steel in your spine, and I knew then that _that_ was when I truly fell.

See, I don't _mind_ the fall. I don't mind being dragged down as long as it's _you_ I've got by my side. 

You always say I never fail to surprise you. But, Yuuri, it's _you_ who keeps surprising _me._

Like those moments when you'd shove me up against the lockers and kiss me stupid before sauntering away with that smirk upon your lips, leaving me breathless and wanting like the goddamn cocktease you are.

Like the way you never fail to find the good in people, even when the world appears hellbent on giving you a beatdown.

I know that there are days you doubt yourself, twist yourself into knots with anxiety and nerves, berate yourself for not being _enough._

It's funny, y'know. That you could ever think yourself weak, when all I see is your strength.

I can never forget your pride. Your passion. Your uncompromising spirit and your stubborn streak that refuses to let you _stay_ down.

The truth is, I am in love with everything that drives you. 

And here we are now. 

The podium at the Grand Prix Final. I look to my left and there you stand, straight-backed and brimming with so much _life,_ a step above me, where you ought to be. No one could deserve this moment more.

I feel like everything we've been through's culminated in this moment and it makes me wonder if, before you, I was ever truly living at all.

I look at you as your coach, your competitor, your lover, your equal, and I think of how wise your parents were for naming you. Because _no one_ embodies victory and pride and courage the way you do. 

You're grinning at me like you own the world. 

And I reach for the gold around your neck, press my lips to its cool surface, and it feels so much like _my_ victory too. 

The warmth of your laughter glides over me, encases me like the comfort of the softest cocoon. There is a flash of something brilliant and mischievous in your eyes and then you're pulling me toward you, up onto that tiny space that barely has room enough for two, and fitting your lips against mine. 

And in this moment I know - more than the medal around your neck, more than the rings around our fingers - _this_ right here is the real gold. 

See, if I told you I couldn't live without you, that would be a lie. 

I _could_ live without you. 

But I never want to.


End file.
